runfandomcom-20200215-history
Costumes
Several characters in the Run series have costumes or alternate skins. Some only change the appearance of the character, but others change abilities or speed or jump height of a character. Most costumes can be unlocked by completing side tunnels; however, some can only be bought in the shop. (There are no costumes in Run 2.) In Run 1 On July 2, 2012, seven new character costumes were added to Run 1, exclusively for users playing on Kongregate. The costumes and their unlock times are as follows: Student (start), Caveman (start), Lizard (level 5), Gentleman (level 10), Zombie (level 20), Angel (level 28), and Skater (level 50). Most of the costumes later became unique characters in Run 3. However, at this point, the different characters were simply costumes and had no special abilities. The only exception to this is the Skater; like in Run 3, he moves faster and jumps farther than the other characters. Besides the Skater, none of the costumes affect gameplay. * Player 03 has stated that the Caveman and Zombie probably will not come back as characters in Run 3. In Run 3 Run 3 contains many costumes, in different classifications. Unlike the Run 1 costumes, you can (mostly) make out the character. There are subtle differences in gameplay upon using the costume. Winter Costumes Runner "She found a box full of ski gear and grabbed the items that fit. Hopefully the original owner won't mind." -In game description When the Runner's winter costume is equipped, she wears a red bobble hat with a white pompom, red skis, and holds silver ski poles. She is officially known as the Skier when wearing her winter costume. The achievement Frictionless is exclusive to the Skier. Skater "Everyone tries new things sometimes." -In game description When the Skater's winter costume is equipped, he wears a red bobble hat with a red pompom, and ice skates rather than roller skates. He is officially known as the Ice Skater when wearing his winter costume. There is an achievement Figure Skater which can only be earned with the Ice Skater, and the achievement Ramping Up is easiest with the Ice Skater. Halloween Costumes The Halloween costumes are unlocked upon beating the Low-power Tunnel. Alternatively, they can be bought in the shop for 750 power cells. They, like the Low-power Tunnel, were originally added for Halloween 2014 on date. Runner "Well, I guess that's one idea for a costume. Isn't it heavy though?" -In game description When the Runner's Halloween costume is equipped, she wears a large carved pumpkin that covers most of her body. She is officially known as the Jack-o-Lantern when wearing her Halloween costume. When equipped, the Runner jumps much higher than usual, to about the same height as the Lizard. However, her abilities on the ground are somewhat nerfed and buffed simultaneously. Her speed is slower, yet because her speed is slower, her maneuverability is increased. The achievement called Coming Full Circle is easiest with the Jack-o-Lantern, and it is also very useful in levels in The Way Onwards where the Lizard is not an available character. Child "He worked very hard on this costume. Pretend to be scared, ok?" -In game description The Child's Halloween costume is a homemade ghost costume. When the Child's costume is equipped, he wears a white sheet that covers nearly all of his body except his feet, with one hole in it for his eye. His balloon is white as well. He is officially known as the Ghost when wearing his costume. This is the only costume to not affect the character's stats at all. * The character description for the costumed Child reveals that he made his costume himself. Pirate Costume The pirate costume can only be unlocked by buying it in the shop for 1000 power cells. It is only available in the shop after the Pastafarian has been bought and unlocked. It was originally added for Talk Like A Pirate Day (September 19) in 2016. Pastafarian "Yarr!" -In game description When the Pastafarian's pirate costume is equipped, she switches out her colander (pasta strainer) hat for a tricorne hat and carries a cutlass instead of her usual wooden spoon. She is officially known as the Pirate when wearing her pirate costume. The pirate costume changes the Pastafarian's stats slightly, her to run faster on the light bridge * The Pastafarian is the only character to have a pirate costume. * The Pastafarian has a pirate costume because real-life Pastafarians believe that pirates were the original Pastafarians and that there is a correlation between the number of pirates and global warming. Trivia * The Runner is the only character so far to have two costumes, though unused sprite data suggests the Child may have another called the Ninja. * Originally, you had to check a box underneath the character to enable winter or Halloween costumes. Only one of them can be enabled at a time. * The only way to find the official name for a costumed character is by clicking on a level they are unable to play. The screen will say "The {character name} isn't coming!/ The {character name} chose not to go home./ The {character name} hasn't noticed this tunnel yet / The {character name} left / The {character name} isn't here/ The {character name} is busy. Choose a different character to continue," showing what the character is called while wearing their costume. * The developer has said that there might eventually be costumes for all the characters, but only if he can think of good ideas for them. ** Note: Costumes and other features can be suggested on this page. Make sure to read all the notes and rules, especially in the introduction, and keep in mind that nothing added there is guaranteed to be implemented into the game. Category:Character Category:Game Category:Run 3 Category:Data